On Top Of The World
by JesseBLG
Summary: Pourtant malgré son fan club et ses amis, seul Bella est captivante a ses yeux... Il est tout se qu'elle aime et déteste pourtant son dévouement à la conquérir lui attendrira le coeur. Deux adolescent qui n'attendait que l'autre pour vivre...
1. Chapitre 1: Happy Boys And Happy Girls

-Edwaaard Bon sang qu'es-ce que tu fais ont va être en retard

-J'arrive Jazz!

-N'oublie pas que ce soir tu es à moi, Eddie

-Lauren combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme sa!

-Oui mais…

-Bon on va être en retard et moi j'ai Bio, Banner va encore me mettre en retenu.

-Edward attend j'ai pas pris mes livres!

-Pas l'temps!

J'étais déjà bien loin d'elle quand elle cria mon nom de son casier.

Pauvre Lauren, quand comprendrait t'elle mon peu d'intérêt pour elle?

J'arrivai pourtant pile dans le cadre de porte quand la cloche retentit.

-Vous êtes plutôt chanceux aujourd'hui Cullen

-M'ouais…

-Prenez votre place et ne perturber pas la classe, ça fera changement.

-Ouais ouais…

Moi et Banner sa remontaient à loin, enfin pas _si _loin. Disons que j'avais eu le don te perturber ses cours un peu trop souvent et étant un gosse de riche, je gagnais la bataille haut la main. C'étais donc une guerre intensive entre lui et moi.

-…Aujourd'hui nous accueillons une nouvelle élève, Miss Bella Swan.

Oh une nouvelle, peut-être qu'il me lâchera cette année…

Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle entra, ses cheveux brun chocolat et sa peau divinement blanche et douce. Elle sourit tristement à mon professeur et balaya la classe jusqu'à la place libre, celle à mes côté. Ce n'est pas parce que personne ne veut être avec moi, c'est que mon cher prof et ennemi a cru bon de m'isoler du reste de la planète. Et c'est avec une certaine frustration qu'il la laissa prendre la seul place libre. Il devait probablement ruminer dans sa tête et inventer un moyen de la mettre ailleurs, à une unique table a trois. Pourtant la classe était trop petite pour un tel changement et il du donc s'avouer vaincu.

Bella vint pour prendre la place près de moi quand elle glissa sur un de ses lacets et fit une chute libre vers le sol. Par chance pour elle, et pour ma grande exaspération, Jasper mon frère vint à son secours.

-Tu vas bien?

-Oui, merci. Elle rougit sous l'impact.

Jasper me toisa et me glissa un mot près de mes cahiers

Franchement tu aurais pu te grouiller tout à l'heure, te faire mettre en retenue pour Lauren Mallory qu'elle stupidité!

Je lui répondit alors en chuchotant

-_Lauren est une vraie plaie. Elle est plus dur a semer que tu ne semble le croire!_

-Cullen es-ce que je suis trop inintéressant ou c'est l'arrivé de Mlle Swan qui vous perturbe au point de jouer la pie?

-Je suis désolé sa ne se reproduira plus.

-Bien

Parlant de la nouvelle, celle-ci me toisais avec un air de désapprobation.

-Es-ce que je peux t'aider Miss?

-Si tu te taisais sa m'aiderais

-Oh je suis désolé de t'importuner à se point! Si j'arrêtais de respirer es-ce que sa t'aiderait aussi?

-Monsieur Cullen, Miss Swan taisez-vous!

-Tu me cause déjà des ennuis et tu viens tout juste d'arriver.

-arrête de parler et tout va bien aller

-Ed laisse là tranquille, elle vient d'arriver

-C'est la dernière fois que je vous le dis, si vous continuer je vous envoi tous les deux chez la directrice et sa s'adresse aussi a vous, Hale

-Merci tu va m'être d'une grande aide

-Bordel ferme là Edward!

-Tu devrais écouter ton copain, il a plus de jugeote que toi.

-Sa suffit, Hale, Swan et Cullen chez la directrice.

-Mais monsieur!

Bella me regardât furieusement et Jasper et elle se dirigèrent vers la sortie, je ne bougeai point de mon banc.

-Cullen chez la directrice maintenant!

-…

-Laisser Monsieur je m'en occupe!

Jasper m'attrapa le bras et me tira jusqu'à la sortie. Je souris diaboliquement en direction de mon professeur et suivit mon frère.

-Seigneur Edward tu le fais exprès!

-Il la bien chercher!

-Quand même bien tu fais exprès de l'enrager

-C'est la faute à la nouvelle aussi!

-Quoi! Ma faute? Je t'ai dit de te taire et tu m'as inconduit.

-je n'y suis pour rien si Madame est susceptible

-Je ne suis pas susceptible j'ai simplement envie de pouvoir passé mon année, moi.

-Wooo molo c'est ta première journée ici.

En fait je la trouvais plutôt sympa la nouvelle, elle avait du caractère, sa changerait de toute ces crétines.

-Edward arrête de rêvasser, ont doit décamper avant que le gardien nous voit ici!

C'est à ce moment que le dit gardien et que Lauren apparurent, en même temps, dans deux directions opposées.

-Oh non pas elle!

-Pourquoi ne lui dit-tu pas simplement que tu ne l'aime pas?

-Elle est plutôt coriace tu sauras.

On a qu'a rentré là. Jasper me pointa un placard tout près de nous, nous rentrerions plutôt juste dedans.

-Bella entre avec nous, lança Mon frère a celle-ci, paniqué à l'idée de se faire prendre par le gardien.

**BPV**

Comment avais-je pu me mettre dans un tel pétrin?

Je viens tout juste d'arriver ici et je suis déjà dans la merde. Bon dieu!

- Bella entre avec nous, me dit Jasper, le frère de l'autre con.

Je dû réfléchir bien longtemps puisque que l'autre, Edward je crois, me prit la main et me tira jusque dans le placard. Nous étions plutôt collé tout les trois la dedans. Mais c'est avec notre plus gros damne qu'une petite fille, qui ressemblait légèrement a un lutin apparut dans la porte, entra dans notre cachette déjà trop petite et referma la porte.

-merde Alice pourquoi t'es venu _ici?!_

-Parce que Rose et Emmett ont pris l'autre et que je ne pensais pas vous trouver tout les trois. Euh…comment sa tout les trois?

-Voici Bella, une nouvelle. Me présenta Jasper

-Moi c'est Alice! Je suis la sœur d'Edward et la copine de Jasper.

-Bon fini les présentations, es-ce que Maurice est encore dans le hall d'entré?

-Non il est partit dans le placard du secteur 4, avec la secrétaire.

-Ew! C'est là que je vais d'hab moi!

-Qui.A.Pèter.!

-Désolé…

-Arrg Jaz t'es dégeu!

Ils sortirent tous en vitesse du placard qui devenait bien trop petit pour nous quatre et qui sentait maintenant atrocement mauvais.

-Bella tu vas venir dîner avec nous se midi pas vrai?

-Alice Bella a sûrement d'autre chose a faire, comment embêter c'est voisin de Bio!

-Oh je suis désolée je ne voulais pas t'attirer d'ennui mais c'est que j'ai beaucoup de temps a rattraper et je voulais mettre les choses tout de suite au clair…

je dû rougir encore plus qu'a mon habitude…

EPV

Elle s'excusa et rougit plus que je n'avais jamais vu une personne auparavant rougir.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir embêter et de t'avoir déjà mis Banner à dos, sa seras pas

du gâteau le reste de l'année…

-Que de l'encouragement…

-Bref, sinon tu peut venir dîner avec nous si l'envie te prend.

-Où irais-je sinon?

-Ouiiiiiii super! Tu vas voir tu va adorer Rosalie et Emmett.

-Alice pas dans nos oreille! Beuglais-je, Jasper près de moi grimaçais de douleur.

Bella sourit et voulu se diriger vers son casier quand celle-ci glissa sur le plancher et fit une chute monumentale. Elle se préparait déjà à se cogner solide la tête au plancher ou au mur le plus près quand deux bras enserrèrent sa taille, ceux de Mike Newton. Oh que je ne l'aimais pas se mec! Il avait briser le cœur de Rose, ma sœur, quelques mois auparavant.

-Bas les pattes Newton, Bella est avec nous.

-Oh mais c'est la bande Cullen-Hale, d'ailleurs où est ta chère sœurette? Depuis le temps qu'on c'est pas parler!

-ne t'approche pas de Rosalie sinon…

-Sinon quoi, tu vas faire quoi? Me battre?

-Non mais moi oui.

Puis Emmett surgit derrière moi, le regard furieux, les poings crispé.

-Calme toi Teddy bear, Rosalie est assez grande pour décider seule.

-Va t'en Newton

-Et ne pas me présenter à Bella?

Il souleva Bella et l'entraîna à sa suite quand un frisson me parcouru. Il enlaçait sa taille de ses sale mains dégoûtante d'imberbe adolescent.

Je prit le risque de manger une baffe par lui et tira Bella plus près de moi.

-Oh mais c'est que Cullen a trouver une nouvelle proie! Que va donc penser Lauren? Jessica? Tanya?

Bella me regardait tristement, puis fixa Mike et retourna sont regard a moi. Elle rougit de honte, se pencha pour reprendre ses cahiers et partit dos a nous.

Ma sœur Alice la suiva.

BPV

J'étais tomber sur la clique qu'il ne fallait justement pas que je tombe dessus.

Quelques larmes me montèrent au yeux.

-Merde d'aimant à problème!

-Bella attend!

C'étais la voix du petit lutin, que me voulait elle celle là?

-je suis désolée, Mike est vraiment qu'un sale con. Reste avec nous se midi sa vaudras mieux que d'être avec Mike et ses copains.

-je ne voudrais pas être de trop…

-Mais non sa nous feras tous plaisir

EPV

J'étais étrangement content que le nouvelle, Bella, ait accepter de dîné avec nous. Même si l'horrible Lauren serais la aussi, je pourrais toujours la mettre entre Éric et Taylor. Jessica est toujours fourré avec Mike de toute façon sa devrait faire plaisir a Lauren deux garçon pour elle, moi j'aurais Bella comme compagnie. Je sens que cette année sera…Intéressante.


	2. Chapitre 2: Sensualité

**BPV**

J'étais arriver à la cafétéria, en un seul morceaux miracle!

Par contre je m'attendais à tout sauf sa. La cafétéria était séparer en trois, un côté le dénommer Mike et sa bande, les nunuches de l'école et les machos, de l'autre côté complètement ont pouvait trouver Edward, ses frères et sœur et leurs amis. Et en plein milieu les personnes du type ''normaux'', ceux dont la personnalité n'allait ni avec Mike ni avec Edward. Me sentant mieux assis à cette table je me glissai près d'une jolie fille timide, Angela me souvint-je.

-Bonjour lui soufflais-je

Celle-ci leva le visage de son bouquin et me regarda interloquer.

-Bonjour

-Tu dois être Angela, moi c'est Bella.

-Nous n'avons pas un cours ou deux ensemble?

Enfin quelqu'un avec qui j'avais passé inaperçue!

-Oui je crois qu'on a Histoire ensemble.

-A bon…

-Tu veux sans doute que je te laisse tranquille…

-Pourquoi sa?

-Bien quand je lis Orgueil et préjugé, je n'aime pas trop qu'on m'interrompe

-C'est pas grave, je t'assure! Mais…

-Mais?

-Je ne crois pas que t'es copain apprécie beaucoup…

-Mes copains? Quels copains!

-Edward Cullen et sa bande

-Tu les connais?

-Plus ou moins, a vrai dire, je sais qui ils sont, qui sort avec qui mais sa s'arête a peu près là.

Je remarquai que celle-ci fixait un garçon à la table d'Edward.

-Qui es-ce?

-Ben Cheney, un copain à Edward.

Je continuai à discuté pendant quelques minutes quand soudain un petit lutin vint près de nous.

-Bella tu ne mange pas avec nous?

-En fait, non. Je dîne avec Angela ce midi.

-Angela peut très bien venir dîner avec nous, j'en connais d'ailleurs un qui sera content…

Alice nous regarda puis se tourna pour fixer un garçon a leur table, le fameux Ben.

-Si tu essaie d'être drôle c'est louper.

-Mais non! Ben parle beaucoup d'Angela, au grand damne de Tyler qui doit l'écouter en parler pendant des heures. Bref! Venez vous dîner avec nous? Ou préférer vous être ici?

Elle glissa sa main en direction de notre table, celle-ci remplit d'intello et de gothique en tout genre.

-Si on ne vous dérange pas trop…

-Si Angela veut y aller, nous y allons!

Elle me sourit et me chuchota à l'oreille «merci…»«pas de quoi, entre amie»

Nous étions assise, moi entre Alice et Jasper, Angela entre Tyler et Ben. Edward en diagonale de moi, Lauren à ses côté. Le midi fut très agréable, nous discutions de un peu de tout et de rien, Alice finit par proposer une soirée ciné avec toute la bande et s'est avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme ( la majorité de Lauren) que tous acceptèrent l'idée. Tous sauf Edward qui bouda dans son coin tout le long du dîner. J'appris à beaucoup connaître Alice et Jasper, Emmett étant absent je ne fit la connaissance que de sa copine, une très jolie fille et a la personnalité vraiment sympathique.

Pourtant la cloche sonna et il fut temps pour moi ainsi que Angela et Jasper de se rendre à notre cours de math, Edward, Alice, Lauren et Ben allèrent en français.

C'est bras dessus bras dessous que tout les trois nous dirigeâmes vers notre cours, les regard inquisiteur de Lauren dans notre dos, les cris de bonheur de Alice et la sévérité d'Edward. Je décochai pourtant un beau sourire a sa sœur et a celui-ci un sourire plus faible et un hochement de la main auquel il répondu par un adorable sourire en coin. J'aurais bien sur été tenter de le rattraper si je n'avais pas vu sa poupée me fusillant du regard, n'appréciant pas notre élan d'intimité. C'est avec un dernier regard que nous nous séparâmes, Edward et moi, pour entrer dans notre classe respective.

EPV

Tout étais parfait, nous étions tous assis à la table Lauren loin de moi, laissant une place à Bella. Pourtant quand je la vis entrer dans la cafétéria, scruter la salle et finalement décider de s'asseoir dans notre No Man's Land, une émotion nouvelle s'empara de moi. Pourquoi nous fuyait-elle maintenant?

J'entendit Alice parler, elle ne bougea pourtant pas les lèvres.

_-Je devrais aller la voir tu ne pense pas?_

J'hochai la tête pour lui répondre. Je pouvais difficilement lui répondre normalement puisque qu'elle me posa cette question dans sa tête. Oui oui je lis bien dans les pensée des gens, dans les vicieuse de Newton, les insignifiantes de Lauren, pleine d'amour d'Angela. Dans tout sauf celle de Bella. Ce qui m'exaspérait beaucoup!

J'entendit Alice penser.

_-Edward…Mauvaise humeur…Ben Cheney…Angela…heureuse…Lauren…Sale…_

-Fait attention a ce que tu pense Alice, je t'entends!

_-Je devrais aller la voir, mais je n'ai jamais vu Angela parler à qui que se soit auparavant alors…_

-Vas-y, emmène là ici, Ben sera content.

Ben était un de nos copains, pas très bavard sauf…Quand il parlait d'Angela. Il en parlait souvent!

Alice partit donc à leur table, j'essayai discrètement d'entendre ce qu'elle racontait tout en repoussant les pensée obscène de Lauren.

_-Mmm Edward et moi ce soir…Je devrais mettre mon string noir ou rouge? A moins que je ne mette rien du tout…Sa avanceras les choses…_

Ew! Lauren et moi? Ensemble? A moitié nu? Faut pas rêver quand même! De toute façon j'avais prévu annuler la soirée. Bella captivant toute mes pensée de toute manière. D'ailleurs celle-ci semblait réticente à venir s'installer à notre table. Sans doute la gêne…Ou Lauren qui se collait à moi plus Bella s'avançait près de nous.

Celle-ci s'installa entre Alice et Jasper et rigolèrent tout le long du dîné. La jalousie me gagna cependant quand celle-ci pour taquiner mon frère lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec sa mains, s'y attardant trop à mon goût. C'est à cet instant que je me mit à bougonner, repoussant inlassablement Lauren de mon épaule et conversant violemment avec ma sœur.

_-Calme-toi mon frère, ils jouent!_

-Comment fait-tu pour être aussi calme toi?

_-Jasper et moi sommes ensemble, il m'aime je l'aime. Lis ses pensée et tu sauras qu'il la considère comme une amie sinon comme une sœur. Et puis arête de te coller à Lauren, vous soulever bien des estomacs avec vos accolades._

-Si je le pouvais, tu peux être sur que je m'en débarrasserais!

_-Si tu le voulais vraiment, tu n'aurais qu'à lui dire de déguerpir et deux minutes plus tard elle serait avec Mike. Se donc tu ne dois pas assez vouloir._

-Arête tes balivernes voyons!

_-De toute façon la seule qui semble s'en moquer le plus ici c'est Bella alors a quoi bon! Garde ta poupée barbie et laisse les autres s'amuser un peu._

Bella s'en fichait? Bien sur qu'elle s'en fichait pourquoi autrement? Nous nous connaissions que depuis ce matin et j'espérais qu'elle serait jalouse?! Absurde mon pauvre Edward, tu deviens absurde. Pourtant chaque mèche de cheveux qu'elle écartait de son visage, chaque soupir ou rire qui émanait de sa bouche, chaque rougissement qui empourprait ses joues me faisait tressaillir. A croire que j'en tombais amoureux!

La cloche retentit avant que je puisse reprendre mes esprits et que je parle un peu avec elle. Elle avait math avec Angela et Jasper et j'avais français avec Alice, Lauren et Ben, pas de bol! Elle décocha un sourire joyeux à ma sœur, m'envoya la mains avec un léger sourire au lèvre et figea quand elle vit Lauren. Je me tournai brusquement pour voir celle-ci. Elle décocha un regard enflammé et haineux vis-à-vis Bella, je la toisai et sans même l'attendre, comme à mon habitude, je rattrapai Ben et Alice qui se dirigeaient déjà vers la classe. Avant de rentrer en classe je pivota, pour apercevoir Bella, se tenant au cadre de porte de sa classe, la gêne au joue et un sourire béat au lèvres.


	3. Chapitre 3: I Still

**BPV**

Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. La trouver la, devant ma classe le regard haineux en ma direction, complotant avec Jessica.

Je l'ignorai et fit mon chemin vers mon casier, celles-ci me suivirent et sans m'en rendre compte se postèrent chacune d'un côté de mon corps.

-Edward est à moi, bas les pattes!

-Tu ne devrais pas l'approcher, Lauren à beaucoup de _copain _qui aimerait bien te faire comprendre de ne pas toucher à ce que Lauren détient.

-Calmez-vous, moi et Edward ne sommes même pas ami alors quand même bien vous croiriez que-

-parce que tu pense que tu as une chance avec lui? Me cracha Lauren, acide.

-Pourquoi ne serais-ce pas le cas?

-Non mais tu t'ai vu? Crois-tu vraiment que Edward Cullen fréquenterait quelqu'un de ton niveau?

-Laisse Jess, Bella à compris se qu'elle risquait à toucher à mes affaires. Allons nous-en.

Et c'est ce qu'elle firent, pas avant de me décocher un sourire vicieux, qui ne manqua pas de faire passer des frissons tout le long de mon corps. Elle me voulait loin d'Edward Cullen? Et bien soit, je m'éloignerai. Notre amitié ne vos pas le coup de me faire casser les deux jambes!

Mais…Es-ce que je peux toujours être en contact avec Alice et Jasper? Emmett et Rosalie compte-ils aussi dans le lots ''non fréquentable''?

Je me précipitai donc, un peu trop abruptement, vers Lauren et sa bande. Edward appuyai à son casier, lasse de leur discussion insipide.

-Mais c'est Bella Swan!

-Lauren es-ce que…je peux te parler un moment?

Un de ses copains, pas tellement plus gros que moi, fit mine de me menacer, Lauren lui décocha un regard de reproche et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Bien sur Bella, pas très longtemps je suis occupé tu vois.

-M'oui…

Elle embrassa furtivement Edward et me tira un peu plus loin, sans doute soupçonneuse du sujet de ma visite.

-Accouche que veux-tu?

- Es-ce que les Hales et les Cullens font aussi partit du lot a éviter?

-Tu veux rire?

-…non

-Bien sur que tu peux les fréquenter, sauf en présence d'Edward.

-Ca me parait évident maintenant…

-C'est tout?

-Ouais

-Pfft!

Lauren s'éloigna de moi, trémoussant son gros derrière devant moi, je soupirai et repartit à mon casier. Un garçon avait le nez dedans, fouillant dans tout se qu'il pouvait.

-Hé! Lâche sa!

Il se figea, retourna sa tête en ma direction et partit en courant, avec se qui me sembla mon sac.

-Arêtte non de dieu!

Hé oui, Bella Swan a traqué un garçon dans toute l'école, lui courant après malgré sa fatigue et malgré tout les gens dans son chemin, trébuchant plus d'une fois.

EPV

Bella était venu près de mon casier, j'eu comme un choc tout le long du corps en la voyant arriver si près de moi. Je crû qu'elle voulait me parler mais elle s'adressa a _Lauren?_

Se qui m'attrista fut qu'elle ne me décocha pas un seul regard, jamais.

Elle parla à Lauren puis retourna à son casier, plus loin du mien que je ne l'aurais souhaiter.

Je la couvais du regard, _quoi, moi Edward Cullen couvant quelqu'un du regard? Impossible! _

Pourtant je le faisais. Elle était si belle, quand elle rougissait où juste souriais, quand elle riais ou trébuchais sur ses propres pieds. Qu'elle aime autant ma famille m'attendrissait encore davantage, Lauren détestant tout le monde sauf moi, et ma famille détestant Lauren, moi détestant Lauren. Une pensée étrange me traversa l'esprit : Bella Cullen, sa sonnait plutôt bien. Bella et Edward Cullen. Encore mieux. Un élan de chaleur ressurgit dans mon cœur quand j'attendis sa voix, son cris plutôt. Elle hélait un garçon qui semblait avoir prit quelque chose à elle, son sac sûrement.

BPV

Il ne s'arrêterait décidément jamais! Nous courrions depuis 5 minutes déjà et je perdais vite l'énergie et le souffle. Il tournais le coin dans une marée de gens, me faisant perde beaucoup de temps et me faisant prendre conscience que je ne le rattraperais plus désormais. J'arrêtais ma course alors que seulement je le vis, assis sur le garçon qui m'avait piquer mon sac. Edward Cullen dans toute sa splendeur, me souriais amusé.

Ne pouvant avoir tout contact avec lui, je ne pris pas la peine de le regardé et lui souffla un «…merci» pris mon sac et repartit aussi vite que j'étais arrivé. Qu'elle ingrate je faisais! Lauren me regardait cruellement de sa planque, jusqu'à ce que mon chevalier, jusque là j'eu cru avoir semer m'attrapa le bras.

-Tu ne peux pas ainsi m'éviter, je ne sais même pas se que j'ai fait! Comment me repentir alors!

-Il n'y a rien a repentir vraiment…

-Bella regarde moi au moins!

Je n'avais qu'un regard pour Lauren, elle me sermonna du doigt, sachant la situation et moi sachant se qui m'arriverait.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Edward mais…Je dois vraiment y aller. Encore merci!

Je pris mes jambes à mon coup et couru jusqu'à ma Chevrolet, garer près de la Volvo

Merde! Il me suivait toujours…

-Bella explique toi voyons! Je sais que j'ai été un peu dur avec toi se matin en cours mais-

-Un peu? Un peu? Beaucoup tu veux dire!

Je venais de toucher ma bouée de sauvetage, lui faire croire que j'étais toujours en colère contre lui.

Sa marchas bien, trop bien sans doute…

-Ah je vois…Je t'ai offensée à se point là? Au point que tu m'en veuille autant?

-Mais non Edward c'est juste que…

-_Eddiiiiiiiiiie!_

Lauren à mon secours! Elle me sauvais…d'elle. Qu'elle situation ironique!

-j'lui ai dit de plus m'appeler comme sa! Qu'es-ce qui va lui falloir pour qu'elle me fiche la paix… grommela t'il, pour lui-même.

-Tu devrais aller la rejoindre Edward, Lauren ne mérite pas d'attendre.

-Mais Bella tu voulais me dire-

-Eddiiiiiiiiiiiiiie tu t'amène oui!

-j'arrive bon dieu!

-Edward vas-y

-Pas avant que tu m'ai dit qu'es-ce qui te tracasse

-Pas maintenant…

-Quand alors? S'enquit il

-Se soir, chez moi.

-D'accord

-j'apprécierais que tu ne vienne pas, sa compliquerais d'avantage les chose…

-A se soir, alors!

Il se pencha pour me baiser la joue mais je me détournai vivement, entrant dans mon camion et ouvrit violemment ma radio, augmentant le volume à un peu presque assourdissant.

EPV

Elle m'évitait et dieu sais pourquoi, sa me rendait fou. L'avais-je blesser d'une quelconque manière? Elle avais eu surtout l'air apeuré tout a l'heure dans le stationnement, juste après l'apparition de Lauren. Avant ça elle semblait apaisée.

Avait elle peur de moi puisque j'étais avec Lauren? Éprouvait elle quelque chose pour moi mais le gardait enfoui en elle, justement à cause de moi et Lauren?

M'aimait elle, au moins un peu, elle aussi?


	4. Chapter 4: Predictable

**BPV**

Edward devait passer me voir ce soir, j'espérais tant qu'il ne le fera pas. Simplement pour ne pas avoir à lui mentir, et ainsi préserver le coter pur de notre relation.

-Bella téléphone!

-Je le prends en haut papa!

Sûrement Edward qui voulait annuler, chouette!

-Allo?

-Bella? C'est Angela! Ça va?

-Bien sur toi?

-Oui…Écoute Bella je ne voudrais pas te poser de problème mais…es-ce que tu voudrais bien me servir de chaperon?

_Chaperon? A quoi faire?_

-Oui mais pourquoi?

-Bien voilà, Ben m'a invité à aller au cinéma mais je n'ai pas le droit de sortir avec des garçons alors j'me suis dis que tu pourrais me couvrir.

-Bien sur, Ben voulait t'emmener où?

-Au cinéma, a Port Angeles.

-D'accord alors on se rejoint là-bas et-

-Mais Bella tu ne devais pas voir Edward toi?

-Ed-Edward? Pourquoi je devrais le voir?

-Il a dit à Ben qu'il ne pouvait pas passer le voir après l'école, qu'il allait te voir.

-Es-ce que…Lauren était là?

-Euhm…Oui si je me souviens bien…

-t'es sur?

-Oui, oui sa me reviens elle lui à crier ''Eddiiiiiiiiiie qu'es-ce que tu fait ce soir'' et il lui as répondu ''Je vais voir quelqu'un'' ben à répliquer ''Mec je croyais que tu passais à la maison'' et Edward lui as dit ''Non je vois Bella se soir''

-Ouch!

-Bella dit moi qu'es-ce qu'il y a!

Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais mise en sangloter au téléphone, et Angela avait dû m'entendre.

-je…je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure.

-d'accord…

Puis elle raccrocha. Je devais de toute façon lui dire éventuellement, mieux vaux tôt que trop tard…

Je ne voulais pourtant pas y aller seule, alors j'appela Alice pour lui demander et elle accepta, si Jasper pouvait venir, se à quoi je répondis à l'affirmative, heureuse de pouvoir les voir.

**Une Fois Rendue à Port Angeles**

Il n'était pas bien tard quand nous nous rejoignîmes tous au petit restaurant le plus sûr de la ville.

-Salut Alice, Jazz.

-Salut Bella, sa ne t'ennuie pas que je sois venue avec Alice?

-Pas du tout, tu sais bien que j'aime ta compagnie aussi!

Je lui ébouriffa les cheveux sous le regard amusé d'Alice et d'irrité de Jasper.

-Ah Jasper t'es là aussi!

-Salut Ben, Salut Angela

-Bonjour vous trois!

Nous nous assaillirent tous à la table la plus reculer du resto, et Angela et Ben me fixèrent, intensément.

-Quoi bon dieu!

-raconte, tout!

-Il…n'y avait rien à raconter, j'avais juste une poussière dans l'œil.

-Je vais au toilette tu viens Jazz?

-Oui oui

Les garçons nous laissèrent entre fille.

-Mais de quoi vous parler

-Du problèmes de Bella avec Lauren Mallory

-Quel problème?! S'alarma Alice

-Aucun problèmes, Angela délire.

-Explique toi Bella, j'ai même vu le regard d'Edward tout à l'heure, il semblait inquiet.

Edward…Je l'avais abandonné alors que je lui devais sans doute une explication, son si doux regard de miel tout à l'heure dans le stationnement, à la fois si attentionné et si inquiet pour moi. Les sanglots me reprirent.

-Bella voyons explique nous ce qui te tracasse.

-C'est…Lauren…

-Qu'es-ce qu'elle à encore fait cette sale mégère de gar

-Alice!

-Quoi!

Les quelques gens qui était dans le restaurant se retournèrent vers nous, entendant Alice blasphémé.

-Oh désolée…

-Bella explique nous se qui t'arrive!

-Lauren ne veut…pas que j'approche Edward…Jamais…Je ne peux ni lui parler, ni le regarder, ni même y penser…

-Edward sait-il?

-Non…Il ne doit surtout pas le savoir! Jamais!

-Mais qu'es-ce que Lauren te ferait si…

-Elle enverrait des copains à elle me montrer, _que je ne dois pas toucher à ses plates bandes_

-Voyons! Mon frère n'est pas un objet de convoitise! Qui plus est nous te protègerons. Quand tu voudras vraiment le regarder ou lui parler nous éloignerons Lauren ou nous te protègerons des coups bas qu'elle te ferait.

-Qui ont?

-Nous!

-Ben? Jasper? Vous écoutiez depuis le début!

-Nous? Nooon!

-…

-Oui un peu, n'empêche ont t'aideras. Jamais Lauren ne te toucheras.

Jasper m'ébouriffa les cheveux et baisa la joue d'Alice.

-Ne m'en veux pas si je suis souvent avec Bella et que je suis très protecteur, je le fais pour elle. A moins que tu préfère pas…

-Bien sur que si! Je sais que tu m'aime…

Elle l'embrassa

-Et je sais que Bella aime mon frère

-Aime? Non! Enfin je l'aime bien mais je ne l'aime pas…

-Oui oui Bella c'est sa! Alice me susurra, taquine.

-Alors vous m'aiderez?

-Bien sur!

-Moi aussi je veux être utile?

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici, _toi?_ Alice, Jasper, Ben, Angela et moi criâmes en même temps.

**(Note de l'auteur) Qui est la fameuse personne un peu…indésirable? Vous le saurez demain )**

**p.s désolée pour les fautes S**


	5. Chapitre 5: When The Stars Go Blue

**BPV**

Il était là. Mike Newton, l'autre mec de l'autre bande de l'école. Et il savait, et il voulait m'aider.

-Mike vraiment, nous n'avons pas besoin de toi.

-Lauren est une garce, et je peux aider.

-Comment?

-Étant ami avec Bella je pourrai l'éloigner de Lauren et calmer celle-ci si elle s'énerve.

-Je ne crois pas-

-Je crois que Mike nous sera utile

-Tu crois vraiment Alice?

-Ben!

-Désolé vieux mais c'est que…vu tes entes cédant, je doute de ta sincérité.

-Je le fais pour une amie, qui as des problèmes.

-Pourquoi le fais-tu?

-Mais qu'es-ce que t'insinue là?

-Bordel Mike explique toi!

-Cullen sort avec Lauren et…J'étais là avant merde! Pourquoi Lauren as été foutu d'aller le voir, _lui._

-On peut pas t'aider pour sa, on se demande la même chose…a l'inverse.

-Je crois que Mike peut m'aider

-Bella…

-Non Angela, de toute façon il sait déjà tout. Et il tient sa vengeance personnelle.

Nous quittèrent le restaurant quelques minutes plus tard, Mike me promettant d'être là le lendemain matin pour venir me chercher. _Génial…!_

En entrant dans ma chambre je trouvai un petit mot sur ma commode.

_Bella,_

_Je croyais que nous devions nous voir ce soir, peut importe je passe te prendre demain matin, tu pourras m'expliquer._

_Prend bien soin de toi_

_Edward_

Oh zut! Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Boff demain est un autre jour, de toute façon Mike passe me prendre, je n'aurai qu'a l'appelé pour lui demander de passer plus tôt, surtout plus tôt qu'Edward.

--

Je finissais de me brosser les dents quand la sonnette retentit dans l'entrée.

_Zut! _Pourvu que ça ne soit pas Edward, pitié!

Mais à ma plus grandes surprise je trouvai vraiment Mike dans mon entrée, un beau sourire au lèvre et des roses à la main.

-Salut

-Bon matin!

-Euhm Mike…Pourquoi les fleurs?

-Pour faire plus vrai voyons!

-Ah bon…!

Le chemin vers l'école se fit plus divertissant, Mike m'expliquant comment lui et Alice avait planifié le tout. Il viendrait me prendre à la fin de mes cours, ceux que je partageais avec Edward, et se conduirait comme un petit ami attentionné.

-Surtout quand Lauren et Edward seront dans les parages.

-Pourquoi fais-tu tout sa?

-Je vous l'ai expliqué hier soir!

-Pourquoi Mike?

-Parce que…J'aime bien Lauren et…parce que je sais que tu aime bien Edward.

-Et alors?

-Si ont pousse Lauren à laisser Edward ou Edward à la laisser, je pourrai tenter ma chance avec elle et toi avec lui.

-Oh! Mais pourquoi ne l'as tu pas dit hier?

-Parce que pour certains, presque tout le monde, aimer Lauren est inconcevable.

-Mais pas pour toi.

-Non, je la connais depuis si longtemps que je connais tout d'elle, c'est mauvais comme ses bons coter.

-Alors finissons en vite pour que tu ais ta chance

-et toi la tienne

-m'ouais si tu veux

Nous arrivions d'ailleurs à l'école et comme par hasard Edward et Lauren étaient dans le stationnement, accouder à la Volvo d'Edward.

-Prête Bella?

-Du tout. Toi?

-Non plus

-Alors finissons en vite!

Mike vint alors m'ouvrir la portière, sous le regard courroucer de Lauren et celui d'Edward, indéchiffrable.

-Lauren à l'air d'y croire.

-Edward moins, me souffla Mike déçu.

-Elle, elle y croit au moins

Il me prit la mains et de l'autre me donna les fleurs ''surprises'' sous le nez d'une Lauren fumante.

-Oh merci Mike, tu es trooop adorable!

Il me souffla

-Ils bouillent, tout les deux.

Je lançai alors un regard dans leurs directions pour remarquer, qu'effectivement ils bouillonnaient, Edward gardant davantage sont calme.

-Allons vite à mon casiers dans se cas, je ne crois pas supporter longtemps le regard assassin de Lauren dans mon dos

-Ni celui d'Edward dans le mien

--

Rendu au niveaux de nos casiers, toujours mains dans la mains, je posai mes cahiers dans le fond de ma case, et accrochai les fleurs dans ma porte pour qu'a tout moment ils soient vu.

-Lauren arrive, murmura Mike euphorique.

-Oh

-Isabella, je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais Mike

-C'est tout nouveau lança Mike, me sauvant de ma panique.

-hé bien, venez dîner avec nous ce midi

Lauren posant la mains sur la bras de Mike, qui oublia subitement notre ''supercherie''

-Hum-hum Mike, on va être en retard.

-Vas-y je te rejoins plus tard.

-Mike as tu oublié mon travail de Weeze?

-Oh oui c'est vrai! Désolée Lauren je dois y aller, j'vais pas faire attendre ma chérie!

Nous avions un code entre nous, si l'un d'entre nous prononcions le mot Weeze ,c'étais que l'autre commençais à flancher. Ça marchais plutôt bien pour l'instant.

-Oh merde Edward arrive!

-Ouille!

Comme Edward arrivait près de nous et que Mike sentait la panique me submerger il fit la première chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit, m'embrasser.

D'abord doucement et plus Edward approchait, et que ma panique grandissait, plus Mike devenait passionné. J'en fut tout d'abord irrité mais une fois notre embrassade terminer, Edward à nos coter, je fut contente de manquer d'air au point de ne pas pouvoir lui parler.

-Bonjour Bella, Mike.

-Salut Cullen, ça va?

-Oui

-Bella nous devrions-

-Bella es-ce qu'on pourrait parler?

Je lançai un regard affolé à Mike

-_Seul à seule?_

Triple regard affolé!

-Je crois que je devrais-

-Mike, s'il.te.plais. laisse nous

-O-oui Mike ca va aller, je te rejoins à l'étage.

-D'accord, n'oublie pas Weeze!

-Oui j'vais essayer en tout cas…

-Oh et Bella?

-Oui?

-Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de notre petit problème, prend ton temps.

Puis il partit, me laissant un baiser passionné et pourtant empreint d'urgence sur les lèvres. Il me chuchota

-Je m'occupe de Lauren t'inquiète.

-Merci Mike

-Bella?

-M'oui?

-Explique moi se qui t'arrive

-Rien Edward je te l'ai dit hier

-Justement non, nous devions nous voir mais tu n'étais pas là.

-J'étais avec Mike et les autres.

-Bref, tu devais être là se matin et tu n'y était toujours pas.

-Je ne _devais_ être nulle part se matin, _tu_ voulais que j'y sois. C'est différent.

-Bella enfin, pourquoi m'en veux tu as se point là?

-Je ne t'en veux pas…c'est bien tout le contraire…

-Explique moi alors. Bella…

Il posa sa main sur ma joue et vint pour se rapprocher quand j'aperçu une tte qui ressemblais à celle de Jessica Stanley. Je fuis alors.

-J'dois partir salut.

-Attend!

Je passais tout juste devant les toilettes des garçons que Edward m'y poussait. Nous retrouvant seul dans les toilettes. Des Garçons. Que.Du.Romantisme! Vraiment…

Bref ce n'étais pas le pire, non le pire fut quand il me poussa dans une cabine et qui pressa mon corps contre un des murs.

-Je t'en prie explique moi

-Il n'y a rien à dire, qui plus est je suis avec Mike Edward, et toi avec Lauren.

-Si tu savais comment elle ne compte pas pour moi, comment elle n'est absolument rien pour moi, alors que toi…

Il me contempla, longtemps, très longtemps puis mis ses mains sur le mur derrière moi, une chaque coter de mon visage. Me coincant contre lui.

-Edward on…ne…p-p-peut pas faire s-sa.

-On ne peut sans doute pas mais…veux est tout autre chose.

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Quelles étaient douce et chaude, un baiser urgent mais amoureux, passionné mais doux. Un baiser digne d'Edward, de mon Edward.

Oh mais que dis-je _Mon Edward?_ J'arrivais a peine à formuler une phrase complète en sa présence, je fuis sa petite amie comme la peste et je fais même semblant de osrtir avec son pire ennemi pourquoi? Le rendre jaloux? Oui sans doute…

-Bella…Dis le…dis le je t'en prie…

Oh que je savais donc se qu'il voulait me dire. Mais… Je ne pouvait pas, je ne _devais _pas. Pourtant les mots en sont sortit tout seul.

-Edward je…je ne peux pas…

-Mais tu le veux…comme moi, sinon peut-être plus…Non tu n peux pas le vouloir plus, ce n'es pas humainement possible…

-Si je n'étais juste pas humaine?

-Bella...Dis le…fais le pour moi.

Il voulait savoir, pourquoi je le fuyais, pourquoi je semblais si terrorisé et à a fois rassurer près de lui, pourquoi j'étais avec Mike Newton et pas avec lui.

Il m'embrassa avec dix fois plus de fougue que Mike l'avait jadis fait une dixaine de minutes plus tôt. Chuchotant mon nom dès que nous reprenions notre souffle. «Bella…» «Edward…On ne devrait pas…» «Mais…?» «Mais…mais on le veux…Je le veux…» Et il me réembrassa, toujours aussi fougueux mais doux. S'emprarant de mes lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait atrocément. Il me redemanda de lui dire et je ne put que lui murmurer.

-Je t'aime…Pardonne moi.

Je l'embrassai attivement de peur qu'il reprenne l'assaut et m'enfui des toilettes, non sans lui répéter une dernière fois « Je suis désolée!» et j'ai couru, couru me réfugier à la seule endroit où je croyait pouvoir être seule. Dans mon camion. Alors seulement à se moment je me permis de pleurer,loin des regards des curieux, loin de mes amis qui me poserait des questions, loin de Lauren qui m'attaquerais, loin d'Edward.

Pourtant j'entendis un petit toquement dans ma vitre, c'étais Angela, Alice, Japser et Ben. Ils m'avaient vu sortir des toilettes et m'avaient suivit. J'en étais sure.

-Bella ouvre nous. Nous voulons te parler.

-Je ne veux pas aller à l'école, ni aller à l'extérieur.

-Alors bon dieu laisse nous entrer dans le camion, on se les gèlent dehors! M'intima Ben et Jasper, tout deux congeler.

-Tant pis

Et je débarrer la portière du passager, les laissant entrer dans mon nid chaud et douillet.

-Expliqe nous tout

-…En quelques mots si possible.

-Mike ma reconduit jusqu'à ma case, Edward nous as rejoint, Mike m'a embrasser, Edward a voulut me parler seul à seule, Mike est partit, j'ai vu Jessica arriver, je suis partit, Edward ma suivi, il ma pousser des une cabine des toilettes des garçons et…et…et…et…

j'ai fondu en larme, plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

-Et quoi? Qu'a t'il fait?

-Il m'a embrasser…Et je l'ai embrasser. Je lui ai dit que…je l'aimais de m'excuser et je suis venue ici.

Ils me regardèrent tous affolés.

-Quoi?

-Nous venons de voir Edward…rompre avec Lauren…

-Non! Tu.Me.Niaise.Là.!

Puis je poussai un soupir et m'étala sur mon siège, prête à souffrir par les gros bras des copains de Lauren.

-Si Lauren ne sais pas que tu es la cause de la rupture, elle ne te feras rien.

-Vous ne comprennez décidement pas.Il m'a embrasser, je l'ai embraaser, Ont s'est embrasser!

-Oui et alors?

-Il la quitter pour être avec…moi.

-Oh

-Mon

-Dieu!

-La c'est vraiment la cata'!

-y'a pire…

-Quoi?

-Tu lui as aussi dit que tu l'aimais, il présume donc quitter Lauren pour être avec la fille qu'il aime et qui…l'aime en retour.

-…

-Il présume qu'il sortira avec toi,prochainement.

-Oh Mon Dieu! Nous écrièrent Alice, Angela et moi.

-Ca ne peut as être pire!

-Oui ça peut…

-…?

-Il arrive…

-Qu-quoi?!

-là-bas près de sa voiture, il se dirige…vers ici.

-Où.est.Mike quand on en a besoin!

-Ici!

-Oh dieu sois loué t'es là, avant lui!

-Je l'ai vu se précipiter dehors après qu'il est laisser Lauren, je me suis dit que tu y serais surment.

Edward arrivais presque à l'auto quand j'agrippai Mike et l'embrassa. Edward continuai pourtait sa route comme si de rien était. Il essaya d'ouvrir ma portière, vit qu'elle était barré me demanda de la débarrer. Une fois fait, il me tira hors de l'auto, me plaqua contre ma voiture et m'embrassa, devant les yeux ébahi de tout mes copains, Mike et…Jessica. Il passa une mains derrière ma nuque, une autre poser sur ma taille. Mes mains aggripant sa chevelure, oubliant un instant la douleur et les bleus que j'aurais surement le lendemain. Je l'aimais, il m'aimais et…demain je payerais…

**Vous aurez la suite surement demain après-midi, dans les environs. Sinon j'espères que ça vous a plus, Review sont toujours les bienvenu )**


	6. Chapitre 6: Pain

**BPV**

Edward arrivait presque à l'auto quand j'agrippai Mike et l'embrassa. Edward continuai pourtant sa route comme si de rien était. Il essaya d'ouvrir ma portière, vit qu'elle était barré me demanda de la débarrer. Une fois fait, il me tira hors de l'auto, me plaqua contre ma voiture et m'embrassa, devant les yeux ébahi de tout mes copains, Mike et…Jessica. Il passa une mains derrière ma nuque, une autre poser sur ma taille. Mes mains agrippant sa chevelure, oubliant un instant la douleur et les bleus que j'aurais sûrement le lendemain. Je l'aimais, il m'aimait et…demain je payerais…

-Tu n'aurais franchement pas dû faire sa Cullen! Rugit Mike, pour la forme.

-Newton calme tes nerfs de pré-ado

-Cullen en quoi tu ne comprends pas les mots, Bella.Est.Ma.Copine ?

-Elle ne t'aime pas. Edward semblait franchement convaincu

-Comment le sais tu?

-Je…je…je…

Et il perdit toute sa conviction. Une seule question eu raison de lui, et de mon cœur en miette en voyant Jessica s'approcher de nous.

-Tiens tiens Bella Swan qui flirt avec Edward Cullen… j'en connais plusieurs, surtout une, qui va se faire un plaisir de l'apprendre…

-Oh je t'en prie Jessica ne dit rien! S'il te plais!

-J'ai droit à quoi en retour?

-Ce que tu veux!

-Bella! Me crièrent mes amis, tout estomaqués.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ici bon dieu!?

Il avait demandé _la _question qu'il ne devait pas demander. Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre.

-Ed…

- Vient Edward je vais t'expliquer! Lui proposa Alice. Il déclina.

-Non Bella explique moi!

-Je…c'est à dire que…

-Allez Bella vas-y…!

-Oh toi hein!

-Ah merde!

Edward m'entraîna alors près de sa Volvo là où seul nos copains nous voyaient, nos copains et Jessica.

-Explique moi… Bella je t'en prie!

-Je…

Je ne le regardais toujours pas, peur de me faire fusiller par Lauren ou Jessica.

-Et regarde-moi bon dieu! Ça n'a jamais tuer personne de se regarder droit dans les yeux…

Et ce que j'y vis me fit beaucoup de peine. C'étais pire, bien pire que se que je vivait actuellement. Il m'aimait et en souffrait, peut-être plus que moi-même en se moment. Et c'est sous se regard que je flanchis ne pouvant me résoudre à le regarder plus longtemps.

-Je t'aime…bien c'est vrai mais nous deux… Je suis avec Mike et toi avec Lauren.

-Je ne suis plus avec personne…

-Tu trouveras vite! Un garçon comme toi…

-Qu'es-ce que tu insinue par là! Me cria t'il presque, blessé.

-Qu'ungarçonaussibeaunedevraitpasresterseullongtemps lui lâchais-je d'une trête.

-pardon?

-Qu'un…garçon comme toi…ne devrait pas rester seul…longtemps…

-Il manque pas un bout à tout sa? Plaisanta t'il

Je relevai vivement la tête pour voir un grand sourire recouvrir ses lèvres et une lueur attendrissante pétillée dans son regard.

-Goujat tu avais compris!

-Oui, mais j'aime te l'entendre dire!

-Edward…nous ne pouvons pas…

-Pourquoi? Newton c'est sa? Bella je sais que tu ne l'aime pas vraiment!

-Si, je l'aime bien…

-Plus que moi?

-…

-Bella?

-c'est impossible… murmurais-je à peine audible, je doutai alors qu'il l'aille compris.

Puis-je partit vers mon camion, poussai Jessica de ma portière, démarra mon camion et partit avec toute la bande sur le siège arrière.

-Bella…Je suis franchement désolée

-Oui moi aussi!

-J'aurais voulu venir te chercher mais Alice m'a dit de te laisser avec Cullen

-J'y aurais été mais Angela préférais que je reste ici, vous laissant discuter seul à seule.

-Merci les gars et les filles.

Après un long silence j'entendis Mike me murmurer

-Alors tu l'aime?

-M'oui…Plus qu'il ne m'aime moi, sans aucun doute.

Puis-je l'ai raccompagné chacun chez eux, sauf Alice. Je devais la raccompagner à l'école.

-Je suis tellement désolée de te faire subir sa Bella…

-Mais non y'a pas de mal!

Et j'avais tord… terriblement tord…


	7. Chapitre 7: Don't Stop Believin'

_**3 Mois Plus Tard…**_

**BPV**

Depuis 3 mois. J'ai reçu des pelures d'orange derrière la tête pendant le dîné, des claques, des jambettes, des pousser dans les murs, des insultes, des sarcasmes. J'ai même eu un œil au beurre noir, mais je n'ai rien dit. Rien dit à Charlie qui s'inquiétait, ni au directeur et encore moins à Edward. Je lui parlais, uniquement en secret et pourtant je n'ai jamais lâcher l'histoire. Alice à voulu tout lui raconter il y a deux mois de sa mais je lui ai fermement demandé de tenir sa langue si elle tenait à notre amitié. Elle à prit peur et n'a rien dit.

Sauf que cet arnaque ci est différente, oui parce que Lauren à toucher un point sensible et qu'elle y à mis beaucoup de force. Je me retrouve en ce moment couvert de la tête au pied de sang de bœuf, dégoulinant de la tête au pied, les cheveux poisseux, les jeans gluants et les souliers noyé dans le liquide rougeâtre. Le pire n'est pas uniquement cela, le pire étant que je suis en ce moment même assise en plein milieu de la cafétéria, mon plateau repas sur les genoux, ma nourriture étalé sur mon t-shirt, et l'entière population de l'école me fixant hilare. Les larmes se mettent alors à me trahir et à coulé le long de mes joues comme une chute de niagara. Alors je tente de me lever et de courir à mon camion mais le sang étant étaler aussi sous mes semelles je trébuche et retombe les fesses sur le liquide.

L'hilarité augmente alors. Je vois alors Alice arrivée près de moi les bras tendus pour m'aider à me lever. Je tente alors de m'enlever de ses bras et de recommençai ma course mais je rechute de nouveau et m'étale de tout mon long sur le plancher mouillé.

Alors je la vois arrivé, un sourire maléfique sur les lèvres et des éclairs dans les yeux.

-Que t'arrive t'il Isabella? Un petit problème féminin?

Puis l'odeur m'arriva au nez, le sang. J'en étais atrocement malade. Les haut le cœur me vinrent alors et comme je vint pour courir et rechuter, deux bras pâle et froid m'attrapèrent sous les genoux et derrière ma nuque, me collant à son corps.

-Je suis tellement désolé, si j'avais su…

Puis me vint le trou noir, sans doute l'odeur qui me montais trop à la tête…

Je me réveilla quelques minutes ou quelques heures plutôt, coucher sur la banquette d'une voiture avec une douce mélodie en arrière fond.

-Je crois qu'elle se réveille…

-Bella? Bella tu m'entends?

-Mmmm?

-Elle est réveillée.

-Oh Alice je suis si désolé si j'avais su ce qui se passerais je n'aurais jamais été chez le médecin et sa ne se serais pas passer comme sa et…

-Calme-toi Mike, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Nous non plus d'ailleurs.

Je me souvint alors du cauchemar qui était en fait réel…

-Lauren… grondais-je entre deux sanglots

-Oui…Nous n'avions pas tout prévu il faut croire. Elle nous a bien eu! Elle savait que Mike partait chez le médecin et que Angela et Ben étaient au restaurant. Elle m'a alors envoyé ailleurs pour s'en prendre à toi. Heureusement Jasper était là, il m'a vite prévenu et je suis arriver aussitôt.

-Mais si ce n'était pas toi ni Jasper ça veut donc dire que…

-Edward est arrivé à temps et t'a emmené plus loin.

-Ensuite…

-Disons qu'il à appris l'inapprenable…

-Non!

-Si… Ben ne savait pas qu'il ne devait rien lui dire alors quand il à vu Edward au bord des larmes, de rage soit dite en passant, il à tout déballer. Ne lui en veut pas il ne savait pas…

-Bien sur que je ne lui en veux pas voyons!

-Et Edward il prend sa comment?

-Il est chez le directeur…Pour menace envers une collègue.

-Non!

-Si!

-Oh oh!

-Quoi?

-Il s'amène!

-Non! Mais il ne peut pas me voir comme sa! Je... Je dégouline de sang, mes cheveux sont poisseux mes vêtements collants et l'odeur! … Euh… comment se fait-il que je ne sente rien?

-Nous t'avons mis un pince nez pour que tu ne sente pas l'odeur.

-Et j'ai un pince nez! Je ressemble à rien et il va me voir comme sa!

-Bella…

-Franchement à quoi il pense, j'ai l'air d'une…

-Bella…

-C'est une catastrophe, une véritable cata…

-Bella!

-Quoi?

-Il t'a déjà vu comme sa… Il t'a emmené ici alors il t'a vu dans cet état et de toute façon il n'est pas dans un meilleur état lui-même…

-Comment sa?

-Tu dégoulinais de sang, il t'a porter dans ses bras, du coup il dégouline de sang lui-même… hahaha

Toc Toc Toc

En le voyant presque à un mètre de la portière, l'instinct de survie sans doute, me poussa à ma flanquer entre le siège avant et la banquette arrière. Ni vu ni connu…

-Ne lui ouvrer pas s'il vous plaît!

-Bella il peut te voir de là où tu es…

-Alice ne lui ouvre pas je t'en supplie

-Alice ouvre-moi

Elle semblait franchement hésiter

-Alice ouvre, _maintenant!_

-Euh…

-Alice!

-Désolée Bella…

Et elle débarra les portières, laissant Edward ouvrir la portière arrière et me découvrir en petit boule grelottante, blottit sur le sol.

-Oh mon dieu Bella…

**Puis pas trop déçue? Je ne peut pas promettre pour quand le prochain chapitre mais je peut vous dire que ça seras plus vite que la dernière fois xD**


	8. Chapitre 8: Open Arms

_Et elle débarra les portières, laissant Edward ouvrir la portière arrière et me découvrir en petit boule grelottante, blottit sur le sol._

-Oh mon dieu Bella…

Edward fit mine de s'approcher mais Bella gémit, le faisant se figer sur place, abasourdit.

-Bella qu'es-ce que…

soudain celui-ci suivit le regard de la jeune fille, Jessica les regardait avec un regard mauvais.

-Je t'en prie laisse moi…s'il te plais!…

-Bella voyons, il ne t'arrivera plus rien, je te le promet!

-Edward je t'en prie… couina t'elle, entre deux sanglots.

-Bella, Edward a raison. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien, ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui n'étais pas prévu, avoir su plutôt Mike serait rester et nous aurions fait le relais avant et…

-_Pardon?!_

-Oh oh…

-Vous...Vous...Vous saviez tous qu'es-ce qui se passait, pourquoi Bella refusait de me voir autrement qu'en cachette et vous ne m'avez rien dit

-Edward je t'en prie… murmura Bella

-C'est exactement pour sa que nous ne t'avons rien dit!

-J'avais le droit de savoir, je devais le savoir!

-Tu ne devais rien du tout!

-Alice…Edward aretter

-Si je le devais!

-Edward Cullen ne doit pas tout savoir!

-Quand c'est à propos de Bella, si!

-Elle ne t'appartient pas!

-A Mike Newton non plus!

Parlant de Mike, celui-ci s'était accroupie tout près de Bella, la bercant et frottant la couverture sur elle, pour la réchauffer. Edward et Alice étant trop occuper à se disputer et ne remarquant même plus Bella et lui, Mike l'as souleva et la transporta a sa voiture, garé juste à coter de celle d'Alice.

-…Nous avons fait sa uniquement pour son bien!

-j'aurais pu être informé!

-Nous avons jugé qu'il n'en était pas nécessaire!

-Peut importe…tu aurais dû…

-Je ne te dois rien Edward. J'aurais préférer te le dire mais Bella souhaitais que tu ne le sache pas

-Pourquoi?

-Et bien…

-Bella? Bella? Mais où est elle passé?!

-Mais…Elle était dans l'auto il y a quelques minutes de cela!

-Et où est Newton!

-Ici!

Mike leur fit signe de sa voiture. Ils le rejoignirent pour retrouver une Bella assoupit sur le siège arrière, les cheveux en chignon derrière sa tête.

-Nous devrions vraiment l'emmener chez elle pour qu'elle se douche!

-Elle arrive à peine a tenir debout…

-Moi et Alice l'emmeneront chez elle, Alice l'aidera à se doucher.

-Non! Je veux aider aussi!

-Ta suspension de l'école à vachement aider, merci Edward. Tu as assez contribuer!

-Alice…Je t'en prie laisse moi l'aider…

-Prend ma place Cullen. Elle préfèrerais que ce soit toi.

-…Tu en es sur Mike?

-Oui oui…

Bella laissa pousser un soupir de douleur et des tremblements.

-Vite allons y elle semble mortifié et…Je crois qu'elle s'est fait mal tout à l'heure en tombant…

-Quand est elle tomber?

-Quand Lauren lui as lancer le baril de sang dans son dos. Sa a créer comme une pression et la pousser vers l'avant. Ensuite elle a tenté de s'enfuir mais glissant sur le liquide elle a retomber mais sur les fesses cette fois-ci. Puis après avoir retomber une ou deux fois de plus, tu l'as emmener avec toi. Alors je dirais que son poignet doit être souffrant et que son coccyx est peut-être endommagé.

-Lauren…ragea-t-il

-Nous devrions y aller, Charlie rentre dans 2 heures du poste.

Comme Edward emmenais Bella à la voiture celle-ci grommela dans son sommeil.

-Edward…Edward…

-Oui ma Bella?

-non Edward ne part pas…

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir…

-Jamais…part jamais…

-dors mon ange, tu ne crains plus rien avec moi.


	9. Author Note

**Désolée, je sais je déteste les note d'auteur moi aussi mais je tenais**

**juste a vous dire que d'ici dimanche soir vous devriez avoir les suites de **

**The Great Escape et de On Tp Of The World**

**JesseBLG qui vous est reconnaissante de votre patience =)**


	10. Chapitre 9: My Love

Comme Edward emmenais Bella à la voiture celle-ci grommela dans son sommeil.

-Edward…Edward…

-Oui ma Bella?

-non Edward ne part pas…

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir…

-Jamais…part jamais…

-dors mon ange, tu ne crains plus rien avec moi.

EPV

Bella dormait paisiblement contre mon épaules, ses cheveux sales et poisseux remonter en chignon sur son crâne, ses jambes ramener sur sa poitrine. Elle ressemblait à une toute petite fille, si fragile et menue. Je ne l'aurais pourtant échangé pour rien au monde. Sale Lauren et ses manigances de merde! Elle avait complètement brutalisé, voir même détruit le bonheur de Bella, notre relation en avait terriblement souffert mais c'étais d'ailleurs le but. Avait-elle sentit mon éloignement? Ou au contraire le rapprochement entre moi et Bella, à un tel point qu'elle se sentit menacer? Peut importe, maintenant que j'étais au courant tout changerait, je gagnerais le cœur de Bella et détruirais celui de cette sale peste!

Pendant que je conduisais et que Bella dormait paisiblement sur moi, je cherchais une chanson à écouter, pas trop bruyante pour ne pas la réveiller.

_Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind  
Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sendin' all my love  
Along the wire_

_And being apart ain't easy  
On this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy  
Of rediscovering you  
Oh girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours...faithfully_

Je lui murmura _''__I'm forever yours...faithfully''_ au creux de l'oreille et je la vis sourire puis grommeler mon nom, suivit d'un je t'aime à peine audible. Décidément j'adorais cette fille!

_When you love a woman  
You know shes standin by your side  
A joy that lasts forever  
Theres a band of gold that shines waiting somewhere...oh  
Its enough to make you cry  
When you see her walkin by  
And you look into her eyes_

Bella se dandina sur son siège, grommela encore mon nom puis s'assoupit de nouveau.

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
I'm love stoned from everywhere and she knows  
I think that she knows  
Think that she knows, oh, oh_

And now I walk around without a care  
She's got me hooked  
It just ain't fair, but I...  
I'm love stoned and I could swear  
That she knows  
Think that she knows, oh, oh  
She knows, she knows, oh, oh

Je savais d'Alice que Bella adorais ce chanteur, surtout cette chanson.

-Justin…My love…

N'aurais-je su qui étais ce Justin que je n'aurais pas été plus jaloux qu'en ce moment. C'étais tout à fait absurde! Il n'était que son chanteur préférer, d'ailleurs je devrais l'emmener à un de ses concerts. Quand nous serions ensemble, pour toujours. Bientôt…

Because, I can see us holding hands  
walking on the beach our toes in the sand  
I can see us in the country side  
sitting in the grass laying side by side  
You can be my baby  
Gonna make you my lady  
Girl you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothin crazy  
See all I want you to do is be my love

My love My love  
And I know no woman that could take your spot

-Mmmm My love....

Oh elle parlait donc de la chanson! Haha j'ai vraiment l'air idiot maintenant… Je me demande, qu'es-ce que je ferais sans Bella? Je veux dire, j'ai vécu pendant 17 ans sans la connaître et je m'en suis bien tirer mais… Es-ce que J'ai vraiment vécu? Étais-ce vraiment une vie ou es-ce que je continuais d'exister jusqu'à temps que je la croise et qu'à ce moment là j'ai réellement commencé à vivre? Tout ce que je sais c'est que si Bella n'existerait pas, il faudrait l'inventer...


	11. Chapitre 10: Can I Trust You

EPV

Depuis bientôt 1 mois que Bella ne me parlait plus, hochant faiblement quand je l'interpellait dans les couloirs et souriant quand je lui souriais à la cafétéria. Alice n'avait pas voulu me dire ce qu'elle avait et pourquoi elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec Mike Newton, ni pourquoi tout d'un coup je me sentais presque exclu de mes frères et sœurs. Et je ne comprennait d'avantage pas pourquoi Lauren tenait tant à ce qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble, après le carnage qu'elle avait suscité dans la vie de Bella je lui avait clairement montrer mon désintérêt vis à vis elle; elle s'en était bien ficher.

-Edward je ne voulais pas…mais c'est qu'elle te regardait comme si elle voulait te bouffer

-N'importe quoi!

-Je l'ai entendu comploter contre moi dans les toilettes, elle voulait que nous rompions. Elle ne veut strictement rien de toi, juste un trophée de plus! Elle va te laisser pour Mike, tu le sais autant que moi!

-Lauren arêtte je ne te crois pas de toute façon!

-Alors tu vas la laisser nous séparer?

-Oui.

Et je l'avais quitter la dessus, fier de moi et avide de retrouver ma Bella; dans les bras de Newton…

-Bella qu'es-ce que…?

-Ah salut Cullen! Puis Lauren ne t'embête pas trop?

-Newton. Non tout va bien de ce côté.

-Sinon ça va?

-Es-ce que tu es toujours comme ça ou tu fais exprès d'être agaçant?

-Oula calme toi l'enragé! Bella tu viens au à chimie?

Bella vint pour se lever que je posais déjà ma main sur la sienne.

-J'aimerais te parler. Ça t'embête?

-Pour tout dire oui, je suis un peu en retard. Une prochaine fois.

Et sur ce elle me quitta, comme je l'avais fait avec Lauren selon cette fois-ci au lieu que la quitté soit Lauren c'étais moi.

-Mais Bella…attend…

-Pas le temps!

Alice arriva alors derrière moi, une moue piteuse sur le visage et un main sur mon épaule.

-Désolée frangin.

-Tout ça c'est ta faute!

-Mais…QUOI?!

-Si tu deignais me dire ce qui lui prend je ne serais pas dans ce merdié!

-Comment ose tu Edward Cullen!

-Et toi Alice Cullen?! Comment peux tu me faire vivre cet enfer en sachant très bien mes sentiments pour Bella et sachant ce qui lui arrivais comment as tu pu ne rien me dire!

-Parce que, Monsieur-je-sais-toujours-tout-à-propos-de-tout Mike était et reste son petit ami, pas toi. Il était là quand tu étais avec cette…Mallory.

-Mais…

-Si. Si tu n'a pas su voir tout ce qui se tramait. Si tu n'a pas pu comprendre vos rendez-vous obligatoirement secret c'est que tu es un piètre observateur.

-Ou simplement trop aveuglément amoureux…, murmurais-je pour moi-même

-l'amour est un fruit qui se récolte et qui demande soin et attention. Ce n'est pas un étalon sauvage que tu laisse vagabondé sans aucune attention. Apprend à la connaître avant de parler d'amour. Apprend lui à t'aimer, à TE connaître, et surtout apprend lui à te réclamer toi. Ensuite tu pèteras toute les crises qui te chante. Pour l'instant elle est avec Mike et je ne crois pas que quelque sourire et des clin d'œil suffise à la lui faire oublier.

-Oublier quoi?

-Qu'il était là et qu'il est toujours là quand elle en as besoin. Quand Bella revenait terrorisée ou quand elle est revenu avec un œil au beurre noir. Il était là et la défendait contre Lauren Mallory et ses copains, il la défendait pendant que TU ne bougeait pas des bras répugnant de cette sorcière.

**Je sais il est court et pas très bon mais j'essayais (vainement) de nous remettre dans le contexte. Promis à l'avenir vous aurez régulièrement des chapitres. Merci et encore désolée de l'attente =)**


	12. Chapitre 11: I Love My

EPV

-C'est complètement absurde Alice elle sait aussi bien que toi à qu'elle point je l'aime?

-Ah bon?

-…non?

-non

-Oh.

-Tu n'as pas une brillante idée pour l'emmener à t'aimer? Que faisais-tu avec Lauren?

-Pas grand-chose, nous allions au restaurant ou au cinéma.

-C'est tout?!

-Oui.

-T'as du sérieusement t'emmerder avec cette fille!

-…

-Bref emmène-la au restaurant, ça ne peut pas ne pas lui faire plaisir et en plus Mike part en week-end avec ses parents alors tu pourras l'avoir pour toi tout seul! Hiiii!

-Baisse d'un ton Alice! Mes tympans sont devenus sensibles à tes cris!

-Va donc demander à ta dulcinée de souper avec au lieu de critiquer Roméo!

-Sinon?

-Sinon Pâris va l'avoir pour lui tout seul et Benvolio et Mercucio ne seront pas content!

-Hun?

-Mike, Emmett, moi. Bon dieu ce que tu es lent c'est dernier temps!

-…

-L'amour, Ah l'amour!

Elle me tira la langue et partit rejoindre Jasper à sa table. Me laissant le champs libre de tout planifié avec Bella. Si seulement elle ne se sauvait pas devant moi…

TROIS JOURS PLUS TARD…

EPV

-Tu n'as pas vraiment fais cela? J't'en prie papa dit moi que tu n'as pas fais ça!

-Je suis désolé Edward…

-Mais…Emmett…Alice…Maman! Comment as tu pu leur faire ça! Comment peut-tu me faire ça!

-Je suis désolé…

-Et bien ça ne suffit pas!

Je partit en complète transe de rage. Mon père nous avait tous trahi. Bella…Ma Bella serait…Non. Je ne pouvais pas penser une telle chose, jamais! Pourtant je devrais bien l'apprendre un jour. Lui dire pour qu'elle sache.

-ALICE!

-Seigneur! Quoi Edward?!

-Je veux…Je dois…Il faut…Bella…

-Jeez Edward met au moins un verbe et un nom dans ta phrase!

-Je dois parler à Bella.

-Pourquoi maintenant?

Devrais-je lui dire ce qui c'est vraiment passé?Sans doute que non, mais elle devait l'apprendre aussi.

-Elle est peut-être plus proche de nous que nous le pensions.

-Que veux tu dire par-là?

-Papa a…Après que nos parents m'es eu, ils ont eu une séparation et papa à été voir ailleurs. Peut-être Bella est notre…

-Notre…, je sentais la panique émerger de chaque syllabe

-Notre…tu sais quoi

-S-s-sœur?

Je ne fis qu'hochai la tête, lui répondre de vive voix aurait été trop dur.

-Mais Edward…Cela veut dire que toi et Bella…Oh Mon Dieu!

-Je…Je sais.

-Es-ce qu'elle sait?

-Je ne crois pas non.

-Elle a prévu de passé la soirée au cinéma, son film préférer y joue.

-D'accord…Merci Alice

-Edward je suis désolé…

-Oui je sais Alice. Je sais. Mais ça ne suffit pas toujours.

-Tu as parler avec…Carlisle?

-Oui.

-Et puis…?

-Pas maintenant Alice, peut-être plus tard.

-Oui pour l'instant va voir Bella

-Es-ce que…

-Non

-Merci. Je t'aime Alice

-Moi aussi grand frère…!

Je lui adressai un timide sourire et partit direction ma Volvo, pourvu que tout cette histoire ne soit qu'un cauchemar pourvu que Bella ne soit pas…ma sœur.


	13. Chapitre 12: 40 Kinds Of Sadness

Je lui adressai un timide sourire et partit direction ma Volvo, pourvu que tout cette histoire ne soit qu'un cauchemar pourvu que Bella ne soit pas…ma sœur.

BPV

Ma mère m'avait tout raconter. Je me souviens de chaque détails…

Flashback

J'étais tranquillement coucher sur l'herbe devant la maison avec mon bon vieux livre Roméo et Juliette, mes écouteurs aux oreilles et un sourire au lèvre. J'aimais Edward Cullen et j'aimais le sentiment qu'il me procurait chaque fois que je le voyait ou qu'il me souriait. Mike m'avait aussi fait remarquer qu'il me regardait souvent pendant nos pause dîné et qu'il souriait parfois même quand je ne le regardais pas. Je l'aimais complètement et irrévocablement et je ne m'en cacherais plus. Mon téléphone sonna me tirant de mes songes et un sourire étira mes lèvres quand je vis qui m'appelait.

_-Salut Beau cuivré!_

_-Salut belle brune! Comment ce passe ta journée?_

_-Très bien, toi?_

_-Bien depuis 1 minute._

_Je souris malgré moi à cette déclaration._

_-T'es bête…_

_-Tu m'as manqué c'est dernier mois Bells._

_J'étais prise au dépourvu._

_-Hun?_

_-Quand... Quand tu m'évitais j'ai senti mon cœur se déchirer, deux fois plus quand je t'ai vu avec Mike. Bella je…tu compte vraiment, vraiment beaucoup à mes yeux et euh…je voulais juste que tu sache que je serai toujours là pour toi et que Mallory ne toucheras même pas un centime de tes cheveux à l'avenir._

_-Tel Lancelot pour Guenièvre…, murmurais-je pour moi-même_

_-Ou Roméo pour sa Juliette_

_-Ou Jack pour Rose?_

_-Bien sur!_

_-Franchement Edward je n'en vaux pas la peine._

_-Tu ne te vois pas très clairement j'en ai l'impression._

_-Tu ne me vois pas d'avantage plus clairement._

_-Bref Bella je voulais juste te dire que…Je suis content qu'on se reparle comme avant._

_-Moi aussi…_

_-…_

_-…_

_-Je…*hum* Je vais y aller alors…On se reparle demain?_

_-Affirmatif!_

_-Bien_

_Il allait raccrocher et je devais lui dire, j'avais besoin de lui dire._

_-Edward?_

_-M'oui?_

_-Toi aussi tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué…_

_Je l'entendis sourire et étouffer un petit rire niais._

_-Et bien j'en suis fort heureux alors!_

_-A demain beau cuivré_

_-A demain bella brune…_

_Puis j'attendis qu'il raccroche, et j'entendis qu'il attendait également que je raccroche. J'entendais son souffle dans le téléphone et il du entendre le mien aussi parce qu'il rit et avec un soupir résigner raccrocha._

_Je souriais, J'étais un peu plus heureuse de ce moment et je le fus d'avantage quand je vis une vieille banquoque s'approcher de la maison et reconnu l'auto de ma mère._

_-Maman!_

_-Salut Bella chérie._

_-Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici?_

_-Il faut que je te parle…_

_-Qu'es-ce qu'il y à?_

_-Assis toi Bella…_

Fin Flashback

Elle m'avait tout raconter de son aventure alors qu'elle était en visite à l'hôpital pour l'infarctus de ma grand-mère et qu'elle avait rencontré son docteur. Docteur Cullen; Carlisle Cullen. Ils avaient discuté et après une trentaine de minutes avaient décidé d'aller prendre un café. Bref ils avaient après eu une brève liaison et ils s'étaient séparer, Carlisle étant avec Esmée (le salaud!) et ma mère avec Charlie (la sal*pe!).

Elle avait pleurer, s'était vainement excuser m'avait même supplier mais le mal avait été fait 17 ans auparavant. Je lui avais alors demandé pourquoi maintenant et avais découvert que Charlie n'était peut-être pas mon père. Et de se fait Carlisle l'était et Alice, Emmett et Edward mes frères et sœurs. Le garçon qui faisait battre mon cœur a 1000 à l'heure était mon grand frère. J'étais irrévocablement amoureuse de mon (peut-être) frère…Une vieille chanson française me revint alors en tête ''_Ah La Salope Va L'avez Ta Pl*te Mal Propre!''_ Je la haïssais tellement. Le lendemain je reverrais mon grand amour et que devrais-je lui dire? «Désolée Edward nous sommes frère et sœur alors pas de french kiss ni de sexe entre nous. Sans rancune? Oh et je suis amoureuse de toi!» Non, décidément elle avait tout détruis. Je me rappela alors que j'avais mes écouteurs sur les oreilles quand la chanson d'Edward et moi (il ne le savait bien évidemment pas) commença à jouer dans mes oreilles.

_Two days chasing me around  
I go crazy when you're outside of my world  
When you're outside of my world  
No sounds singing me to sleep_

I don't want the room to breathe  
Just be with me...  
Just be with me!

I feel 40 kinds of sadness when you're gone.  
I feel the same thing always happens when you're gone  
And i know you're just around the corner  
But just around the corner is not enough  
It's not enough  
My eyes are waiting at the door  
Just like every time before  
Time flies so slow...  
Time flies so slow!

I feel 40 kinds of sadness when you're gone.  
I feel the same thing always happens when you're gone  
And i know you're just around the corner  
But just around the corner is not enough  
It's not enough

It's not enough, I don't know why  
It's not enough, I miss you all the time  
And I know you kinds like it.

I feel.. yea.. 40 kinds of sadness when you're gone.  
I feel 40 kinds of sadness when you're gone.  
I feel the same thing always happens when you're gone  
i know you're just around the corner  
But just around the corner is not enough  
It's not enough


	14. Chapitre 13: Let Me Sign

EPV

Elle se tenait devant son camion, quelques larmes sur les joues, se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec une forte envie d'éclater en sanglot. Alors je fis quelque chose de stupide. Je couru jusqu'à elle et la serra très fort dans mes bras, tant pis sœur ou copine je l'aimais trop pour ne pas me préoccuper de ses sentiments.

-Edward…Oh Edward…Comment...Nous...Toi...Renée...Carl-Carlisle...Oh mon dieu Esmée!

-Shhh ma Bella tout va bien aller.

-Mais…es-es-es-ce que tu sais pour-pourquoi?

-Oui, il m'a raconté.

-Oh mon Edward!…

Elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et serra de toute ses forces l'arrière de mon t-shirt, les larmes ruisselant sur mon épaule.

-Bella…Bella je t'aime quoi qu'il advienne et je…toute cette histoire est impossible.

-Pour-pourquoi dis-tu ça?

-Voyons regarde-nous!

-…

-Nous avons absolument aucun point commun physiquement.

-m'oui…Toi, Alice et Emmett êtes bien trop beau pour qu'on soit familier.

-Je ne le pensais pas du tout ainsi!

-Moi si.

-Bella tu es…Parfaite!

-Pffft! Regarde qui parle!

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-C'est comme si un mannequin pour Calvin Klein se rabaissait devant un mannequin de Wal-Mart, ça n'a pas de sens!

-Pas Calvin Klein quand même…

-Gap? Tommy Hilfiger? Guess?

-Victoria's Secrets?

-Qui? J'espère que tu ne te compare pas au mannequin de VS!

-Je parlais de toi petit sotte!

-Regarde nous! Ont se dispute comme…comme…

-Un jeune couple qui s'aime?

-J'aurais plutôt dis comme frè-

-Comme chien et chat?

-frèr-

-Comme deux aimants?

-Tu ne veux pas m'entendre la dire hein?

-Non, pas du tout.

-C'étais pourtant plutôt génial nous deux.

-Bella tu sort avec Mike!

-Oui et? Je n'avais pas tellement le choix Monsieur rabat-joie!

-Pourquoi n'aurais tu pas le choix?

-…Lauren?

-Je t'aurais attendu.

-Si j'avais su un peu avant…

-Bella…

-Je t'aime Edward mais…C'est fini. Oui je t'aimais et je t'aime toujours mais tu es peut-être mon frère! Oh et ne fais pas cette tête, je sais que de me sentir pendant les réveillons t'aurait été horrible mais quand même pas à ce point!

-Voyons donc…Je voulais…

-Oui?

-Je voulais t'emmener manger à la maison ou peut-être au nouveau restaurant qui vient tout juste d'ouvrir mais…

-C'est fini ce temps où nous aurions pu le faire sans regret ou gêne. C'est fini Edward.

Soudain elle dut s'apercevoir que j'avais entendu. Elle m'aimait!

-Tu…*hum* tu m'aime…bien?

-Edward…Oui je t'aime.

-…

-Bon dieu nous sommes peut-être frère et sœur!

-Es-ce que c'est pour ça que tu m'a évité?

-Oui, entre autre.

-Entre autre?

-Lauren…et Mike.

-Oh

-Oh Edward…!

Elle se remit à pleurer, un océan se déversait de ses pupilles sombres.

-Quoi Bella?

-C'est idiot oublie…

-Non raconte.

-Nous nous avons enfin que nous nous aimons et POUF! Ont apprend que nous sommes frère et sœur

-_Peut-être _frère et sœur, love.

Elle s'approcha alors peu à peu de ma bouche puis de mes lèvres et…recula brusquement. J'en avais si envie! Depuis si longtemps!

-Bella qu'es-ce que?

-Edward je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas, je ne _peux _pas!

-Mais si Bella! Rien n'est sur!

-Edward…Non c'est fini, depuis longtemps.

-Non Bella ce n'a jamais été fini et ce ne l'est toujours pas!

Et sur ce je l'embrassa, non pas comme ses couples gluants qui s'entrechoquent à coup de langue ou ceux qui se touchent à peine. Il y avait de la passion, de la fureur, de la rage, de la sensualité mais surtout de l'amour, mon amour pour Bella. Celle qui, nous l'espérions, finirait ma femme et non ma petite sœur…

Elle s'effondra alors dans mes bras et pleura, toute les larmes que son corps possédait coulèrent, brûlant ses joues rougeâtres. Nous étions, moi assis les jambes croisées et Bella sur mes jambes, sur l'herbe fraîche la pluie coulant sur nos deux corps frigorifié non par le froid mais la peur d'une futur déclaration; de l'ultime révélation…

_Broken she  
Has her arms twisted  
Is pointing at me  
I'll stand, but I ain't coming  
Over as she  
She spoke with a voice  
That struck at the sky  
She said, "come on over  
Bittersweet  
I'll wrap you in my arms"  
And She said, "Let me sign"  
"Let me sign_


	15. Chapitre 14: Because You Live

EPV

J'avais depose Bella sur mon lit près de moi, malgré la distance entre nos deux corps je pouvais aisément sentir son souffle sur mon cou, sa respiration légère et ses doigts crocheté avec les miens. J'avais essayer de défaire mon emprise sur elle mais malgré tout, malgré les disputes, les révélations, les larmes et les déclarations jamais n'avais-je pu imaginer, voir souhaiter m'éloigner un tant sois peu d'elle. Je sentais les soubresauts de mon cœur quand elle soupirait mon nom dans son sommeil, quand je voyais les bleus sur ses bras et les larmes gravés dans ses joues. Malgré tout l'amour que je lui portais cette vision m'était parfois trop dur alors je fermais les rideaux ou bien les lumières, mais comme ses larmes sur sa peau l'image était dorénavant souder à mon esprit. Bella avait souffert pendant des semaines sans que je n'arrive à l'aider et j'étais conscient d'avoir échouer terriblement à ma tâche. Quelqu'un à un jour dit qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux autres questions vécu, puisque qu'ils sont souvent l'exception à la règle et que concéquemment nous étions ,les autres, la règle générale.

Bella respirait prudemment dans mes bas alors que les sanglots m'attaquait encore une fois et que les larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Je tenais peut-être ma sœur dans mes bras sans toute fois en éprouver honte ou gêne. Parce que au fond de moi Bella ne serait rien de plus que mon âme sœur, alors je sais qu'aucun test d'ADN ne démontrera quelconque gène similaire. Bella ne serait rien de plus que mon amoureuse, jamais ma sœur de sang. Jamais.

J'eu alors vaguement conscience quand celle-ci soupira mon nom et ses lèvres frôlant ma joue. Je n'aurais pas dû, alors.

-Bonjour mon ange, bien dormi?  
-Tu sais bien que non…  
-Oui…J'aurais dû t'emmener chez toi. Je t'y emmène maintenant si tu veux…?  
-Quoi? Non!

-Je veux dire que ce n'es pas ça qui me trouble tant. C'est simplement que Edward…  
-Oui?  
-Nous ne connaissons pas vraiment le fondement de l'histoire, alors j'aimerais pouvoir te toucher comme on touche son amant. J'aimerais pouvoir penser à toi comme on pense de son amoureux, J'aimerais pouvoir t'embrasser comme on embrasse son copain. J'aimerais pouvoir t'embrasser et te serrer dans mes bras quand j'en ai envie et ne pas me demander si nous sommes plus que _ça.  
_-Bella je…J'ai réfléchi pendant que tu dormais et j'ai…décider que nous devrions aller consulter parce que je crois que Renée ne t'a pas tout dis…  
-Je…Je ne comprend pas.  
-Bella…Assis-toi mon amour…


	16. Chapter 15: Brown Eyes

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par là?  
-Bella…Te souviens tu le soir où nous avions parler un peu de nos famille?  
-Oui et alors?  
-Que t'avais-je dis à propos de Esmé et Carlisle? La dispute J'entend.  
-Que Esmé voulait un autre enfant mais que Carlisle refusait de façon plutôt mystérieuse.  
-Oui je me souviens…Tu disais qu'Esmé n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il ne voulait pas. Et Pourquoi il lui répètait qu'elle était impuissante et lui aussi dans l'histoire? Carlisle ne voulait pas d'enfants parce qu'il ne pouvait plus en avoir. Tu m'as bien dis que ta mère avait eu une fausse couche avant de t'avoir?  
-Tu crois vraiment que…  
-Oui. Carlisle et Renée couchaient ensemble parce que Renée te voulait à tout pris et parce que Carlisle essayait de trouver un moyen de donner un enfant à Esmé. Renée et Carlisle nous ont raconté cette histoire simplement pour ne pas expliquer qu'ils étaient tout les deux impuissant et désespéré. Esmé n'a pas fais de crise en apprenant tout ça et pourquoi selon toi? Parce qu'elle connaissait la vrai raison!  
-Mais pourquoi avoir crier à l'adultère au lieu de nous l'expliquer?  
-Parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que nous sachions que cette situation peut être transmise de génération en génération. Ne pas savoir que nous sommes peut-être condamner à la fertilité…  
-Je préférais quand ce n'était que adultère.  
-Tu ne saisis pas Bella?  
-Quoi donc?  
-Ni toi ni moi avons quoi que ce soit en commun génétiquement! Leur plan à fonctionné, Carlisle à su trouver un moyen pour Esmé et lui de m'avoir et Renée et Charlie de t'avoir!  
-Alors…  
-Nous ne sommes pas apparenté!  
-Donc nous ne sommes pas frère et sœur?  
-Pas cousin ou neveu non plus! Juste deux adolescents qui s'a…pprécie beaucoup.  
-Oh non on va pas recommencer avec ça!  
-Quoi donc?  
-Edward je ne t'apprécie pas moi, je t'aime bon dieu!

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que ses lèvres fonce sur les miennes et que ses doigts nage dans mes cheveux. Mes doigts jouant avec son chandail et lui avec mes shorts, tout nous étais alors permis. Tel Romeo et Juliette les barrières cédèrent l'espace d'une nuit pour nous laisser vivre l'un dans l'autre à jamais.

_**J'ai été horriblement longue et lente et ce chapitre est plutôt fade je l'admet, j'ai trouver ça plutôt dur de rentrer de nouveau dans l'histoire et de m'y laisser aller. Les prochains chapitres seront bien meilleurs. **__**JesseBLG**_


	17. Chapter 16: Imagine That

Je ne pourrais même pas exprimer la joie que je ressentie de me lever se matin là avec Edward à mes côtés, ma tête posé sur son torse, sa tête dans mes cheveux un sourire au lèvres. Edward me semblait indestructible à cet instant et pourtant si fragile.

Il remua légèrement sous ma tête et je su qu'il savait que je le regardais.

-C'est bon Edward, je sais que tu ne dors plus.

-Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce dont tu parle…

Je le frappai amicalement dans les côtes et il se défendit du mieux qu'il put, en me chatouillant.

Je grouillais dans le lit, comme si il était enfesté d'insecte de toute sorte.

-Dis que tu abandonne, allez dis-le!

-Ja-Jamais!

Je riais à en souffrir terriblement au ventre et à mes côtes. Je me retrouva alors ni vue ni connu coucher sur son torse, mes cheveux tombant chaque coter de mon visage, lui chatouillant le nez par le fait même.

-Bella tu sais…Je suis réellement très content que tu ne sois aucunement dans ma famille.

-Dois-je le prendre bien ou mal?

-Bien j'espère. Sauf si tu aurais préférer être ma sœur, ce que je n'aurais pas du tout aimé.

-Merci!

Feignant d'être insulté je me relevai de sur lui, tira le draps alentour de mon corps et me commenca à me soulever du lit quand Edward décida qu'il en serait autrement, tira sur le draps, me faisant basculer vers l'arrière et tomber dans ses bras.

-Mmmph! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu va réparer ton compte mon cher!

-Bella voyons, je voulais simplement dire par là que je ne voudrais pas que tu me donne des neveux/nièces, je ne voudrais pas assister à ton mariage, je ne voudrais pas te voir danser la première danse à ton mariage.

-Oh!

-Pas si vite ne te sauve pas je n'ai pas fini! Je disais tout ceci parce que je veux avoir des enfants avec toi, je veux me marier avec toi, et j'aimerais pouvoir avoir la première danse avec toi parce que ce serait notre mariage, à tout les deux.

-Edward tu ne trouve pas que ça semble un peu…précipité?

-Tu le crois? Enfin depuis que je te connais je l'ai toujours envisager ainsi…

-C'est juste que…Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être enceinte dans les prochains jours…

-Bien sûr que non! Je projetais simplement comment je voyais notre futur _futur_, pas comment je nous voyais dans les prochaines semaines ou dans 9 mois! Mais toi es-ce que tu pourrais…enfin je veux dire…si tu…

-Si je me quoi?

-Si tu te crois capable d'un tel avenir…avec moi?

-Sans doute…tout dépend il y à Mike et aussi Tyler qui m'en ont parler et puis je crois que Jacob pourrait aussi être une possibilité…

-Es-tu sérieuse en se moment?!

-Bien sûr pourquoi pas?

-Enfin Bella mais quoi!…Mais…Enfin Bella!


End file.
